


Remind me

by ellie3370



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, One Shot, married supercorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellie3370/pseuds/ellie3370
Summary: Kara and lena after a fight trying to remind each other of their love.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Remind me

Lena looked at her phone the time was a quarter till midnight. She almost didn't want to go home knowing kara would be upset at her. She was tired and just needed to keep working so she had been ignoring her wives calls. Lena knows kara is just trying to do right by her keeping her vows to protect her even from her workaholic self; but the truth is lena is staring to wonder if the fight against herself might be one that, even supergirl cant win. After rereading a paragraph of the contract she was working on for the third time she decided to give in and go home.

She walks through the door expecting kara to already be in bed but instead she finds her on the couch passed out a book next to her hand on the floor, glass of wine half empty next to the couch on the coffee table. Lena tryes to close the door quietly but, Kara stirs anyway.   
“ Hey your home”said kara.

“yeah sorry i got up working on the contract for the japan deal” 

“you didn't answer my text or calls” Kara said in an annoyed tone.

“ i know it was stupid of me i just knew that if i answered you would convince me to leave and i really wanted to finish them by today” 

“technically its tomorrow”

lena looked at the clock on the wall it said it was one in the morning now.  
“I guess it is” lena sighed, “are you mad at me?”

“no, just annoyed honestly” lena chucled

“ i guess i deserve that”

"you deserve rest and the ability to relax and breathe” said kara

Lena sat next to kara on the couch. Kara began to trace patterns on lenas back, its somthing that kara has done since they were freinds it always seems to calm lena down, although kara would be lying if she said it dodnt do the same for her. The knowledge of being able to do somthing so simple yet so meaningful for lena gives kara a comfort, and sense of safety she hadn't felt with anyone else.

“ think i forget that form time to time” lena whispered

“ you deserve the world, always have, always will”  
.  
Lena smiled at her wives words “i will always do everything i can to remind you of that, come on lets go to bed” 

lena stood up and pressed a gentle but passionate kiss to Karas sweet lips. Kara helped lena up and into their bedroom slowing stripping her it wasn't sexual in any way it was an act of safty and reasurence. Once lena was out of her office attire kara helped her in to a t-shirt and pair of sweats. Once in comfortable clothing kara began to take lenas slicked ponytail out running her hands through massaing lenas scalp. Kara brushes lenas hair to one side and begins to place sweet soft kisses along her neck and jaw line once she reaches the side of her mouth lena turnes around wrapping her arms around karas neck. They engaged in a passionate kiss. After both are out of oxegen they slowly pull apart

“ i love you” says kara

“ i love you” lena responds.

They begin to wrap them sleves in their incredibly comfortalbe douve and each other and drift to sleep. Hearts ready to be reminded.


End file.
